Switch Updates
'Update #13' Released October 1, 2019 Bugfixes: Fixed Oxygen Pack & Paella Pack content not properly shown in game. ---- 'Update #12' Released September 20, 2019 New items: *New Flowers: Blue Orchid, Red Orchid, White Orchid & Yellow Orchid *Plenty of furniture color variations! *New song to play on the piano: Toreador *New Animals: Fallow Deer, Reindeer & Peacock *Jupiter's Beard *Added Jalapeño Pepper & Habanero Pepper to the Jalapeño Pack. *New Crop: Cucumber *New Clothing: Hat, Long jersey, long sweater color & New french cap variations Improvements: *New item sorting option: By experience level. *Done a number of enhancements to reduce memory usage of the game. Gameplay changes: *Reduced income from Gerbera Daisy Bugfixes: *Fixed some issues with the train that could occur when joining a farm with a player already riding one. *Fixed being unable to climb some slopes with the tractor when the framerate is low. *Fixed game not saving earned boost if exiting right away after visiting a farm. *Fixed Spices button not showing up properly in the Pawn Shop *Fixed minor issues on the shop preview. ---- 'Update #11' Released September 6, 2019 *New content pack: Oxygen Pack & Paella Pack New items: *Train Station *Roe Deer & Fallow Deer *White Lilac & Blue Orchid *New building: Cheese Factory *New colors for Bed, Sofa & House windows *Plenty of furniture color variations! *2 new customization items: French Beret & Beret *New clothing: Long jersey *New song to play on the Piano: Toreador Improvements: *Improved sorting of some shop categories by availability *Remaining time for events will be rounded. *You can now clear the whole move/recycle queue by holding the cancel button pressed for a while *You can now harvest crops while in planting mode (only harvest, nothing else). *Added a new setting to show color names in selectors. *Added a new setting to always show the inventory while playing. *Improved a bit smoothness of network interpolation. *You can now use the tractor to place roads and fences (3 items in a row) *Amount of boost is shown when working on other farms (after increasing the boost meter capacity, it was hard to notice small increases). *Sort "By Level" now sorts items by their experience level, instead of the unlock level. Gameplay changes: *Boost meter now fills at a slower rate, but its capacity is much higher (from 10-30 minutes to 30-105). *Increased level cap for all things (player, farm and items) to 250. *Helping with recipes now gives some boost. *Slighlty increased boost earned when performing some actions (such as fishing or feeding animals) *Reduced time it takes to build the lower level houses. *Increased boost earned when harvesting quest items. *Reduced income from Gerbera Daisy Bugfixes: *Fixed duplicate previews when moving objects with the tractor *Fixed fences not splitting buildings in the map. *Fixed Train Station not being lit on night in some cases *Fixed not properly seeing people inside/outside houses if they quickly enter and exit while another player is joining. ---- 'Update #9' Released August 8, 2019 New items: *Flamingo fences *Pumpjack *Diamond earrings *Red Deer *Gourmet Bakery *Grape Juice Stand *Common Lilac Gameplay changes: *Big shops no longer have a 1 minute cooldown. *Increased base speed for tractors *Changed Winery stats to be a bigger shop (it's been replaced by the Juice stand). Improvements: *New setting to prevent Farmhands from triggering the Quest progress pop-up *You can now clear a move/delete queue by holding the cancel button down for half a second. Bugfixes: *Fixed character not rotating properly when using the Cooker. *You can now rotate items when moving them on top of their current position. *Fixed new farms having repeated chunks. Category:Updates